Worthy prey
by editsullivan
Summary: During his assignment on planet R3-05Z, in the Colonial sector of the USCMC, Drew finds an unconscious and hurt female Yautja in one of the traps that his company put in place to keep the mines from getting contaminated. Instead of leaving her to her fate, he decides to bring her back to his outpost to heal her wounded leg.


**This is a story of a Colonial space Marine and a female Yautja. I used the physical characteristics of a female Predator from the upcoming video game Hunting grounds. I like how they portrayed the female Yautja and I wanted to use that look in my story.  
**

**This story continues in my new fanfic, Dangerous game where I introduced some new characters to the plot. **

**Rated M for mature**

**Worthy prey**

**Planet R3-05Z, Colonial sector. The year 2678.**

Beep...beep...beep.

The red flashing light rapidly blinked on the console when Sgt. Andrew Maclonde walked into the control room.

"Not again." He murmured as he looked at the monitor showing the perimeter of the triggered trap about a mile away from his station. When he changed the channel to see what was trapped inside, the camera showed nothing but blackness.

"Damn it." He growled through gritted teeth.

It was already late and he was not keen on going out to see what happened. The planet he stationed on was a mining sector for the USCMC. He'd been assigned by the military to watch over the mines. This was a job that he gladly took on. Drew was never a social person and after his bitter divorce, he gladly accepted the 2-year assignment. He had spent only 6 months in here and this was the sixth time that one of the traps was triggered by something. The first occasion was just a malfunction, which he quickly corrected. The second, third, and fourth time he managed to capture the animals that were wreaking havoc within the mines. The last time, it was one of those strange, but harmless alien creatures that by accidentally ventured into the metal trap causing all six of his legs to break. The wailing sound the octopus looking animal made cut deeply into his soul, but he couldn't let the poor thing suffer not a second longer. Drew had no choice but to put him out of his misery.

However, this time he couldn't see what was inside and this needed to be fixed.

He hoped it was just another malfunction.

After gathering his gear and weapons, he quickly took the elevator down.

Getting into his vehicle, with a push of a button, he opened the outer door instantly letting in the freezing evening air. During the day it was always nice and pleasant to be outside, but as soon as the sun sunk below the horizon, the temperature dipped below freezing.

_It was a strange planet with strange wildlife_, Drew thought, feeling annoyed as he maneuvered around the giant boulders sticking out of the barren ground like a sore thumb.

A couple of times, the strong wind gusts came close to knock over his vehicle but Drew managed to keep it on the road. Although he could have waited to check the trap till morning, he was curious to see what caused the camera to go blank.

"I'm just going to check it out and then get back to the station as quickly as possible." He murmured into his helmet. Besides the harmless octopuses, there were other, more dangerous animals as well, dwelling within the mountains.

One time, he stayed later than usual, which almost caused him to lose a few limbs. The pack of animals that attacking him were large with razor-sharp teeth and claws, ripping his gear to shreds. Thankfully, he managed to get to his vehicle. After that incident, he stayed away from the forest when darkness set in.

Suddenly, he caught a movement in the headlights to his left.

Looking at the radar, he noticed something big had crossed the road ahead. _This had to be a different type of animal, _he thought, gazing at the radar. The ones they attacked him hunted in packs, and this seemed like a lone hunter possibly ready to go back to his cave.

As soon as Drew arrived at the trap, and after making sure there was no movement around, he quickly left the vehicle and approached the door.

Looked like something large had fallen through the metal panels. As he stared inside the pitch-black darkness, nothing seemed to move, giving him an eerie feeling.

Holding his rifle in front, he turned on the light to see what was inside that caused the heavy-duty door to break in half. To his surprise, it was not an animal but a woman lying on her stomach.

Drew had no idea how she got here. He had never seen a person in here before and this greatly surprised him. She looked large and one of her legs was bent in a weird shape possibly broken in several places. Despite her size or her deformed leg, something else has caught his attention. Although she looked human, _she was not one of us_, he thought, gazing at her bluish speckled lizard skin glistening in the bright light of his flashlight. Her wide, muscular back was slightly moving up and down as she breathed. Then his attention turned to the back of her head covered with shiny black dreads like snakes embroidered with some kind of jewelry.

"Hey!" Drew yelled. "Hey, are you okay?"

When she didn't move, he flung the rifle onto his back and pushed open the other half of the door. Using the winch, he lowered himself into the trap.

Quickly, he looked around to make sure there was no one else down there. From her body, his attention turned to the broken camera skewered onto a spear-like weapon lying beside her head. Carefully, he touched the spear to move it out of the way. To his surprise, the weapon folded into itself. Now it looked _not much bigger than a hammer, _he thought with interest. Grabbing hold of her arm, he turned her around.

He was unable to see her face from the metal mask; however, he already knew what lay beneath it. He had seen her kind before but never a female. This was something new and a sudden curiosity took over him.

She was alive but unconscious. Not wanting to waste more time, he pulled her up into a sitting position. She was not just _big but heavy as well,_ he thought as he measured her up. Despite seven and a half feet tall and 325 pounds of muscle, Drew had a hard time moving her. Most likely she weighed the same or more than him. Wrapping the end of the rope around his waist, and holding her, he hoped that their combined weight was not too much of a strain on the winch. Slowly, they made it upward.

As he placed her into the vehicle a twig snapped behind him.

Deftly he spun around to see a large furry animal with long dreads and razor-sharp claws standing on his hind legs looking at him with curious jet black eyes. Drew didn't want to take a chance of being attacked. Quickly he drew his weapon and sent a few shots toward the animal. Within seconds, he was gone rushing away in haste. Getting into the vehicle, he took one last look at the destroyed door, and then shaking his head, he started up the vehicle and headed back to base.

_I have to come back and fix it tomorrow,_ he thought, feeling tired while driving back to the station. After parking in the garage, with a loud groan, he picked her up and dragged her toward the elevator.

"Damn it, woman." He growled when he finally closed the elevator door. "You weigh a ton." He added with a tired smile.

In the medical bay after putting her on the table, he strapped her down just in case if she wakes up and decides to kill him. Although throughout history they were some of them siding with humans, he never trusted their kind_ or the other ones,_ he thought with a shudder. Looking at her leg, he knew she needed surgery to fix the damage. After making sure she was secured, he stood above her looking at her.

Her tall, muscular but feminine body was a sight to behold.

Covered in fishnet, leather and metal armor, _she looked like an Amazon warrior_, he thought. Her ample chest slightly rose with each breath she took. From her breasts, his eyes ventured down the length of her body. Looking at her clawed feet in the leather strap sandals that were about the same size as his, frowning, with a low voice he said.

"Dire need of a pedicure, huh?"

Turning his attention back to her mask, Drew carefully examined it.

With a low hiss, the mask lifted away from her face, and then his eyes grew big as saucers gaping at her.

The deep-set eyes were tightly shut, while the mandibles surrounding her mouth with sharp teeth were slightly moving as she breathed in and out. There was a copper ring on one of her lower mandibles with some intricate writings.

Drew had never seen these aliens up close and the view was intriguing.

Carefully, he touched the side of her face feeling the smooth, warm textured skin beneath his fingertips. Then he touched her upper mandibles and then her dreadlocks that felt _rubbery and strange,_ he thought with awe running his hand over them. He had no idea where she came from or why she was here, but when she awakens he hoped to find out more about her. This was the first time within 6 months that he saw another person, which thrilled him. When he took the assignment, he knew for two years he wasn't going to see anyone until the reliever crew arrives. However, seeing her on the table gave him a surge of excitement. Taking a deep breath, he let go of her hair and sat down on the chair burying his face into his hands. He had no idea what he was going to do once she awakens. With the help of a translator, he planned to tell her that he was here to help and advise her to get into the med pod to perform a surgery to fix her leg. He just hoped she'll listen, otherwise, he would have no choice but to lock her up downstairs and keep her there until the others arrive. Feeling exhausted, Drew let out a shaky breath and then closing his eyes, he leaned back in the chair to take a nap.

* * *

Her dream was more like a nightmare.

She was back in Yautja Prime running for her life.

She didn't want to get caught, but her leg gave out from exhaustion, and then she fell.

"Pauk!" She roared as she woke up, frightened.

There was a sharp pain just beneath her right kneecap making her cry out in agony. For a few seconds, she was confused. The bright light shining into her lilac eyes made her want to punch the ceiling. However, before she had the chance to punch anything, she quickly noticed she was restrained. Then her attention turned to the human man sitting in a chair a few feet away from her.

A low, animalistic growl left her mouth staring at him.

Naik'in had seen him around before scouting the woods, but she stayed away not wanting to call too much attention on herself. She was an exile, far away from her homeland and if she can help it, she would stay away forever. After what happened on Yautja Prime, she knew she was never able to go home, which made her mad and sad at the same time. She had been living on this strange but safe planet for over a month now and somehow, this subspecies called human managed to capture her and this pissed her off.

"Let me go NOW!" She yelled at him in her native tongue.

Staring at the roaring Yautja, Drew swallowed hard and then slowly he stood up. As he put his arms up to show her that he was no threat, trying to calm her down he said.

"Listen. I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm here to help you."

Pointing toward her injured leg, he quickly added.

"I can help you."

However, as he approached her, he noticed the injury seemed not as bad as before, which surprised him. He knew that her kind was strong and amazing hunters, but Drew never heard or knew about their healing abilities.

"Your leg." He said amazed. "How did you do that?" He asked dumbfounded.

Straining against the metal bars, Naik'in tried to free herself but to no avail. She was not just hurt but malnourished too. Her muscles were not as strong as they used to be. However, she couldn't allow this ooman to take advantage of her unfortunate situation.

A loud clicking sound followed by deep and dangerous growling left her mouth. She didn't want to become prey to this imbecile. She was the daughter of Vrul, and she was not planning to become a slave, _not here or ever_, she thought with a furious look on her face.

"Listen." Drew said trying to calm her down. "You are hurt and I'm only here to help. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Naik'in knew this strange language having heard it before.

Unfortunately, she was unable to tell him he needed to let her go. She had seen humans before, but she had never seen a large one like him. As he stepped closer, she nodded while a low clicking sound left her mouth. Once the restraints are opened, she'll take her chance.

When he placed his hands on the bars his body temperature rose slightly, hesitating. He didn't seem nervous _but cautious,_ she thought with interest. _Still, he was a fool to bringing me here_, she thought, eyeing his muscular frame.

"Do you see that machine there?" He asked, pointing to the back of the room.

When she nodded, he said. "I'm going to open these and then I'll help you to get in there to fix your leg."

As soon as Drew removed the bars, she sprung up like a lioness and grabbed him by the throat. Before he could muster a word, she shoved him against the wall, breaking the glass cabinet and everything inside. However, she didn't count on Drew's extensive knowledge of martial arts. To her surprise, her hands were quickly removed, and then she found herself pinned to the ground.

"Don't make me do this." He growled as he held her in a joint lock.

Naik'in felt great pressure all the way to her shoulders. Every muscle in her arm screamed with agony. She was sure in any seconds he was going to dislocate her arm if she doesn't do something about it. As she tried to shake him off, the pressure escalated to the point she wanted to cry. Although she was a good fighter, and any given day she would have loved to fight with him, because of her broken leg and her poor physical state, she was vulnerable and at his mercy.

"Be a smart woman. Don't make me hurt you." Drew said staring into her eyes.

Reluctantly, she relaxed her body and allowed him to lift her up.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page." Drew said as he helped her into the med pod.

Naik'in wanted to ask what was this primitive machine used for when a needle emerged from under the firm mattress and hovered over her injured leg.

"Let the machine do its work." Drew said, looking at her puzzled expression. With a softer tone, he added. "Trust me."

Within ten minutes her wound was taken care of.

As she stepped out of the pod, Naik'in flexed her leg muscles feeling them stretch. Then a smile appeared on her face. _Not bad for a primitive machine, _she thought, and then her attention turned to Drew. After all, he was not her enemy but here to help and she felt grateful. Naik'in father, a respectable clan leader, always warned her about humans. Since she was a little girl, the stories her father told her about visiting Earth fascinated her. Despite the great hunts that he used to boast about, the only thing she learned from him was that oomans were their enemies and they were never to be trusted nor underestimated. Only on a few special occasions Yautja and humans ended teaming up, but this was not a normal thing to do. _This one,_ she thought with slight fascination, _was different._

"This is a translator." He said as he placed an object on the metal table. "To communicate." He added as he pressed down on a button, which automatically lit up with a bright green glow.

Motioning for her to take a seat, Drew asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Staring at the device, Naik'in didn't want to say anything. Although she was grateful for his help, she was not here to make friends. She wanted to get back to her place and see if her pet was alright. She had been with her since she was a pup and Naik'in loved her like a child and was worried about her.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she opened her mandibles wide, and then a loud shriek came out of her followed by low clicking. A sudden mechanical sound enveloped the room coming from the translator. On a few occasions Drew had used this machine and every time he heard its monotone tone, it reminded him of a wind up military toy he had when he was a child.

"Did you find me alone?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He replied. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. "Is there someone else with you?"

Shaking her head she said.

"Not someone. A pet."

"A pet you say?" Drew asked rubbing his clean shaved chin. Then he remembered the strange furry creature following them.

"I think I saw him." He said with a frown.

"She is alive?" She inquired.

"Yes." Drew replied. Shrugging he added. "I think I scared her off."

Now he was thankful_ he didn't shoot her,_ he thought, feeling relieved. Then he added with a tired smile. "Don't worry she'll be back I'm sure."

"I have to go." Naik'in said and then she started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked with disbelief. "Your leg still needs to heal. You need to rest."

"Don't worry about me." She replied feeling annoyed. Turning back from the door, she looked at him and asked. "Where is my weapon?"

"You mean the spear that took out my camera?" He asked. Folding his arms in front of his wide chest he said. "I'll give it to you in the morning after you had your rest and of course after you tell me your name."

Stepping closer, she asked.

"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me."

"True." He said with a mischievous grin. Then he asked. "Can I trust you?"

"Maybe." She said with a low purr.

Drew didn't want her to leave. It was nice to have a conversation with someone and he enjoyed it. Although her voice was still strange to his ears, and it might take some getting used to it, nevertheless, he was happy to have her here.

Gazing into her eyes, he said.

"I have an extra room. I would be glad to show it to you. Then tomorrow, we can go and look for your pet. I'm sure she is around somewhere."

"We?" Naik'in inquired tilting her head to the right. Then a low hissing sound left her mouth thinking about spending the night here in this strange place.

Gesturing for her to go ahead, and as they walked out of the medical bay, he said. "Don't worry, I'm a gentleman. I would not bother you unless you asked me to." He added with a mischievous grin. Naik'in had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't want to bother to ask him. After all, he was a human and _they talked funny,_ she thought walking beside him.

When they arrived at her door, he opened it and then motioned for her to step inside.

"You can sleep here." Drew said walking in behind her. Pointing to the other door, he added. "There's the bathroom if you need to clean up."

For a split second, he wondered how she would look without her armor, but as soon as this unconventional thought crossed his mind he quickly dismissed it. She was his guest and an alien species, not something he preferred when it came to certain needs.

Clearing his throat, he said.

"If you don't mind, I have to leave you here now. I have a few things to take care of before bedtime." Standing in the doorway, he took one more look at her, and as he was about to leave, she spoke up.

"Naik'in."

"Pardon me?" Drew asked, turning back.

"My name is Naik'in." She said pointing toward her chest.

"Drew." He said with a smile pointing to his chest.

"Drew." Naik'in said mimicking his voice that made him laugh.

"How do you do that?" He asked astounded.

"It's very simple." Naik'in replied. Then she repeated his words using Drew's voice.

"Wow." He said running his hand through his thick chestnut hair. "I never knew I sounded so lame."

"Lame?" Naik'in asked confused.

"Never mind." Drew said trying to change the subject. "It's human humor."

"I see." Naik'in said with a low clicking sound. For a second, he looked nervous, which surprised her. For an ooman, _he was big, confident and a good fighter too,_ she thought with a frown. She wondered if her presence had anything to do with this.

After saying goodnight to her and leaving the room, Drew walked into the surveillance room and sat down at his desk. Everything that happened in the station and around it was recorded daily. Once a month, he had to report and send all footage back to base. However, he didn't want anyone to know about her being here. When he finished deleting the earlier footage with her in it, he kept one that was inside her room. It was unethical to spy on her, but she was a stranger and _she hasn't earned my trust yet, _he thought staring at the monitor.

The room was small_ and comfortable, _she thought as she sat on the bed and looked around. Living in a cave was not something she wanted to do, but now feeling a soft mattress underneath her made her realize how much she missed living like a normal being.

She was still in pain and it felt like heaven when she lay down and placed her injured leg on the mattress.

Then she noticed the camera.

_Great, _she thought, staring at the shiny lens. A loud hissing sound escaped her mouth showing her disapproval. Then turning her back at it, she pulled the covers up and tried to relax.

"Just one night._"_ She murmured, vowing never to return here. _And then I'm out of here._

The next morning, Drew knocked on her door.

"I'm not sure what you like to eat, but if you don't mind, I made some breakfast for us." He said standing in the door looking at her sitting on the bed. Then his attention turned to her leg and saw it was completely healed.

The early morning light enshrouded the modest kitchen with its orange colors, as they stepped inside. Naik'in was used to catching her food and when he placed a plate of meat and eggs in front of her, she made a funny expression that made Drew laugh.

"If you don't like it, let me know and then I can make you something else."

"Meat is good." Naik'in replied and then she picked up a piece of meat and placed it into her mouth. Although she preferred raw meat, she was ravenous enough to ignore the half-cooked seasoned food. It tasted pleasantly good making her empty stomach growl. Then she dipped her long fingernail into the egg yolk and placed it into her mouth. The gesture left Drew in awe. With an open mouth, he stared at her like a child.

"Eggs." She murmured with delight. Then she added. "But you cook them. Why?"

"I guess you are the raw kind of girl, right?" He asked with a boyish smile.

"Indeed." She replied tilting her head to the left. Again, she noticed his temperature had risen like he was nervous.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked.

"To be honest." Drew said, putting his fork down. "I haven't been around anyone in months...especially around women." He added and then he turned his attention to his plate. He was never a smooth talker, and women always made him feel awkward no matter if they were human or not, he felt strange being around them.

Naik'in wanted to leave and be done with these ridiculous formalities, but something inside her stopped her. He seemed like a genuine person, someone she could trust.

_Not like Kron,_ she thought with distaste and anger. _He betrayed not just my father but me as well. _Quickly shaking off these thoughts, she picked up another piece of meat and continued eating.

It was fascinating to watch her _devouring the food,_ Drew thought with a smile.

_She is not a shy eater,_ he thought, watching her cleaning off the plate. Then he almost choked on his food when she aligned the plate with her face, and a long black forked tongue snaked out of her mouth and started to lick off the remaining of her breakfast.

Reaching for his water, Drew quickly took a few sips.

This was the first time he had seen her specie's tongue, and the view was something to remember for sure.

Clearing his throat, he put the water down, and then he said.

"I think we better get going."

Taking the elevator down, he opened the vehicle door and said.

"Let's go."

"Where is my weapon?" She asked looking into the vehicle.

"I'll give it to you once we get back." Drew replied. Then he gestured for her to get in.

Naik'in wanted to argue about her weapon, but in the last second, she changed her mind. If it were up to her, she would rather not come back here. However, Drew was 'charming' enough and this impressed her whether she liked it or not.

When they got to the trap, he parked the car, and then as he opened the door, he said to her. "This is where I saw your pet last. She must be around here somewhere."

"I'll find her." Naik'in replied scanning the area. Then she heard him again.

"Have you ever fixed anything mechanical?"

"Yes, I have." She replied. As they approached the trap a frown appeared on her face. She didn't like the fact that she made a mistake of walking into it like a careless child. But it was hidden well and she was just too hungry and tired to be paying any attention.

"Why do you have this in here?" She inquired.

"This is the mining sector for the military." Drew said while his eyes roamed over the damage. He still couldn't believe she broke the door. "We have several of these traps set around the entrance to keep the mine decontaminated."

"From what?" Naik'in inquired with a loud hiss. She was not happy to be back here. Last night was the first time she came this close to his base and the last thing on her mind was to be trapped with a broken leg. Despite that, she got hurt, in a way, deep inside she was glad this happened. A good night of sleep and a hearty breakfast was something she had sought for a while now. She just wished her pet was with her.

"When we found this place, we had no idea there were some animals that liked to roam and nest in the mines. The problem was that these animal's secretions contaminated the coal making it useless. We had no choice but to set up traps around the entrances to avoid them getting inside."

A burst of loud laughter like rapid clicking left Naik'in's mouth and then she said.

"They crapped on your gems?"

She had never heard of animals like that before and this, she found it funny.

"Something like that." Drew said with a smile shaking his head.

Pulling out a small tablet, he squatted down and pressed his thumb against the screen. Instantly, the slim device came to life and started to scan the damage. While the machine did its work, Drew shook his head and said with a mischievous grin.

"Look what you have done?"

"Nothing we can't fix." She said with a low hiss.

It was late into the afternoon when they finally finished fixing the door and everything inside. Naik'in felt glad to be useful and Drew was happy to have her. It would have taken him at least two days to fix this by himself, but with her help, it only took hours. He wondered after he'll give her the weapon if she would want to stick around. As far as he knew, she was here alone. He hoped she would want to stay if there was no one to go home to.

The sun was already down when they got back to his place.

After parking the vehicle in the garage, and as he was heading toward the elevator, she said.

"I can't stay. Let me have my spear back and then I'll be on my way."

A shadow of a frown passed Drew's face hearing her words. Turning around, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"I was hoping that you would want to stay for dinner."

"I have to get back to my place." She said feeling a little guilty.

"As you wish." Drew said with a bitter tone.

A few minutes later, standing at the window, Drew watched Naik'in disappearing into the woods. Feeling a little letdown, he turned away from the window and headed toward the bathroom to wash off the sweat and dirt of the day.

While the warm water fell on his body, his thoughts were on Naik'in. He hoped to see her again.

A week later, while a massive storm was passing the area, sitting in his chair, Drew was engrossed playing his favorite video game. He was about to collect his reward when he heard something. Standing up, he walked into the monitoring room and looked at the screens. A sudden smile appeared on his face seeing Naik'in outside of the door with an animal standing behind her. They both looked _drenched and cold, _he thought, as he put the controller down and rushed downstairs.

When he opened the door, the garage immediately filled with the spine-shivering air, bringing the cool smell of the rain in.

"What happened?" Drew asked ushering the two shivering newcomers inside. "Are you alright?" He asked with slight worry.

Naik'in was not used to weather like this and for the first time in her life she was glad to have someone like Drew around. She had no choice but to leave the cave and her destroyed ship behind.

Shaking her head, she gazed into his eyes, and then a soft purring sound escaped her. Moving her mandibles, a few clicking sounds came out of her like she was in distress.

"I don't understand." Drew said frustrated. "Let's go upstairs and then we can talk."

Ten minutes later, while Drew curiously stared Naik'in's pet curled up at her feet, with the help of the translator, he intently listened to her story.

"Where is your ship now?" Drew asked turning his attention to her.

"Buried under tons of rubble." She replied with a bitter tone.

"Once the storm passes, we might be able to salvage it." Drew said encouragingly.

Shaking her head, she said.

"I don't think it could be salvaged." Looking at the sleeping animal at her feet, she added. "We barely made it out before it was destroyed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Drew said. "You can stay as long as you want to." With a mischievous smile, he added. "I just have to find a way to fix the video feed so no one can see you or her living here."

"I appreciate your help...Drew." Naik'in said and then she pulled the soft blanket tighter around her body.

"Anytime." Drew replied with an awkward wink. Standing up, he said. "Alright, I'll let you get some rest. Good night." Saying that he walked past her and headed to his room.

That night while he tossed and turned in his bed thinking about her, Naik'in lay in bed staring out the window. As the merciless rain pounded on the thick glass, her thoughts took her back to the past. The betrayal of her family was still hard to digest. If she had a choice, she would have loved to return home, but she knew this was impossible. She hoped they will never find her.

_He will never get his hands on me,_ she thought with anger.

She felt safe here._ But for how long? _She thought disheartened.

Soon, she had no choice but to leave, and for that, she needed a ship.

_Kron will never give up. He will find me if I stay in one place for too long. _

Naik'in was never a scaredy-cat, but she was afraid of him and his warriors. Gradually, she fell asleep, hoping to have nightmare free dreams for once.

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly.

Naik'in had a great time getting to know Drew.

He was a pleasant person to be around and gradually she started to establish a good relationship with him. During their time together, she found out he was married once, which ended in a divorce. She didn't understand why someone would want to leave Drew, but it wasn't her place to question such a thing. He seemed like a nice person and he treated her with respect and that's all she cared about. Of course, she didn't want him to know who she was. It was better if he knew as little as possible about her and her past.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" Drew asked with mischief.

"Why not?" She asked opening her arms and mandibles wide. "You look strong and I want to challenge you."

Shaking his head, with a smug smile he sat down at the table and placed his muscular arm on it signaling her to go ahead.

Taking the opposite side at the table, Naik'in grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it a little. The skin on his palm felt warm and a little rough. This was the first time she touched him and it felt _good_, she thought, gazing into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Drew asked with a sly grin.

"Are you?" She teased.

Within seconds, the veins in his arm bulged out like fleshy ropes from reaching his limits. His face distorted by surprise and pain was _intriguing and funny_, she thought as she pushed against his hand with all her might. Naik'in used to love to play these arm wrestling games with her friends back at home. Although he was no Yautja, still she had her work cut out for her. His strength amazed her and a few times she thought he was going to beat her. However, when he broke out in a sweat and his muscles started to shake, Naik'in sensed her chance and swiftly took him down.

"Aghhhhhh!" He shouted in pain as his arm was wrestled down the table.

"Not bad for an ooman." Naik'in said.

Cradling his arm, Drew stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she beat him.

"Damn you, woman." He said laughing. "You are strong."

"You too." She said as her heart rate started to elevate. Touching him felt good and she wanted more. He was a worthy 'prey' and she yearned for a taste.

_There was that look in her eyes again,_ Drew thought, gazing at her. Since she moved in, there were times when he felt that she wanted to be more than just friends. However, because of her strange nature, he wasn't sure if this was done intentionally or if this was her natural way of being friendly like that. Of course, he would have never asked but sometimes he thought about asking her. During her stay, he even taught her a few martial art moves, which she learned pretty quickly making him proud like a proud teacher. In his mind, many times he envisioned them being together, which made him wince a few times thinking about her having sharp teeth or tusks down there. He had no idea how she looked naked, but secretly he was eager to find out.

That night, after he took a shower, Drew walked into his chamber and slumped down on the bed. He felt tired and his right arm hurt like he was working out all day. While he gently rubbed his dull aching wrist and forearm, his thoughts went to her again. She was not a typical woman and he found this very attractive. Although she didn't have a beautiful face, her body and personality was something Drew found fascinating. However, even if there was a relationship between them, this was just unacceptable by human standards. Others would frown upon them and most likely he would be discharged from the military with no credits. Her stay was only temporary, and this saddened him. Eventually, she had to leave and the thought of saying goodbye to her left a bitter taste in his mouth.

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Looking toward the door, Drew was surprised to see the naked silhouette of Naik'in standing in the treshold. Slowly, she closed the door behind her and approached him.

The room was dimly lit but he was able to see the shape and colors of her beautiful body. Her light blue skin almost glowed in the dark as she stopped at the end of the bed and placed the translator down. Then a low purring sound enveloped the room.

Drew wanted to ask what she was doing, but before he could say a word, she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

Opening her mandibles wide, she let out a low purr as her tongue snaked out of her mouth and found his lips. The soft flesh of his skin tasted salty making her shudder with pleasure.

Without hesitating, Drew embraced her and pressed his body against hers. Her textured skin felt warm and soft against his making him excited.

Opening his mouth, he sucked her tongue in while she sat on his lap.

The pleasant feeling coursing through his body gave him a surge of excitement that he hadn't felt in a while.

Feeling his erection beneath her made Naik'in tremble.

In Yautja culture she was still considered an untouched female, a prized treasure ready to be mated with. After her father's untimely death, mating was the last thing on her mind. However, as she got to know Drew, Naik'in started to be curious about him. His smell, the soft hair growing all over his body, and the taste of his lips fascinated her. If someone from her homeworld would see them right now, she would be severely punished, while he would suffer tremendously and his skull would end up decorating someone's wall.

"Drew." She whispered with a few clicks as she ran her hands through his hair.

She had to control herself from the excitement she felt at the moment before she ended up hurting him. It was not uncommon for females to completely lose themselves in the pleasure of mating, sometimes even causing an injury or even death of their partner. Naik'in didn't want him to get hurt. Slowly, she pushed up and said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Drew."

Breathing heavily, Drew replied.

"You are not hurting me. What are you talking about?" He asked confused. Touching her was just as beautiful as he imagined it. The curves of her body made his mind go wild. A full-figured woman with lots of fun to offer and now she was worried about his safety. He didn't understand why.

"I'm not made out of glass, you know that, right?" He asked trying to ease her fears. He wanted her more than he ever wanted anyone else in his life and now when the opportunity was this close, he didn't want to lose it.

_Unless _he thought, _she meant by hurting me mentally and not physically_.

He was not prepared to get hurt again. Once was enough, which left him emotionally scarred for years.

"I can be rough." She said as she gently ran her long fingernails down his wide hairy chest.

"I don't care." Drew whispered as his hand slid up toward her breasts. "I want you." He added with desire in his voice.

A low purring sound followed by clicking escaped her mouth as he gently, and then more roughly kneaded the fleshy mounds. The dark nipples pressing against his palms felt arousing. It had been a while since he had touched breasts and hers were beautiful and _just perfect,_ he thought feverishly.

Rubbing against his erection hidden beneath his pants was extremely pleasant.

Every time she touched him, a small shock wave swept through her heated body that made her moan with pleasure. Every single cell in her body wanted him. She was ready to mate.

Lifting her butt, she reached down to rip his pants off, when he stopped her.

"Let me show you something." Drew said smiling.

"What do you want to show me?" She asked puzzled.

"Lay down." He said as he sat up and patted the bed beside him.

Getting off him, she lay down beside him and watched him with curiosity.

Hovering over her, Drew gently kissed her forehead and then the spot above her mandibles where her nose should have been. Then he moved lower showering her body with more kisses until he reached her navel. As he was about to go lower, she heard him snickering.

"What's so funny?" Naik'in asked with a mischievous glance.

"If I put my finger in here." Drew said looking at her hairless sex. "Am I going to get a surprise?"

"What do you mean?" She asked laughing.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't have any sharp teeth down there." Drew said trying to ease the tension.

Naik'in wanted to ask why would he ask something silly like that, but knowing Drew, he was just being overly cautious which made her laugh.

Shaking her head, she said with a few clicks.

"Be careful, I might bite."

"Not funny." Drew said as his eyes roamed over her body. Shrugging, he thought, _I'd take my chances. _Then his mouth came down on her sex making Naik'in squirm beneath his touches.

_She tasted wonderful, _he thought while his tongue teased her. The soft skin surrounding her sex, which looked similar to a woman's sex, was much darker than her skin color. Inside where the fleshy meat beckoned him was a light shade of purple instead of pink. Carefully, he inserted one of his fingers. However, instead of losing a digit, his fingertip touched soft, soaked flesh.

_No teeth,_ he thought with a sly grin. _Thank God. _

With desire in her eyes, Naik'in gazed at him as he moved his finger in and out, making her tremble with pleasure. Then she squeezed his finger just hard enough to make Drew jump a little.

"I see what you're doing." Drew teased.

Sensing her enjoyment, he winked at her, and then his mouth latched onto her swollen bud while his hand kept on giving her bliss.

The pure pleasure building up in her took over her whole being. She had never felt something like this before and it was _amazing, _she thought. _If his mouth and hand felt this good_, she thought, _then I couldn't wait to feel him inside me._

When she came close to reaching her peak, Naik'in grabbed Drew by the shoulders and threw him down the bed.

Swiftly, she mounted the amazed marine and lowered herself onto him.

As he merged between her thighs, Drew let out a loud moan feeling her tight sex squeezing his length. It's been long he had felt a woman's warmth, and he started to whimper like a child as she began to move her hips.

"Yes, yes, yeeees." He moaned when she picked up the pace. Then a momentary confusion appeared on his face when she shifted her body and while he was still inside her, his legs were suddenly lifted up. Assuming a missionary position her being on top like a man she kept moving her hips with delight.

It was the strangest and quite fascinating position he ever had, but he enjoyed it nevertheless.

Holding onto his ankles, Naik'in rode him like a true Amazon.

Feeling his member stretching her walls and the musty, but sensual odor coming from their coupling made her mind go wild. He was after all a worthy prey and she couldn't get enough of him. The bed dangerously creaked beneath them while the sound of slapping body against body mixture with occasionally moans and hissing enveloped the room.

Within minutes, throwing her head back, she reached her climax roaring like a lioness.

Drew felt great pressure not just on his ankles, where she held him in a deadlock, but inside her sex, where the sleek muscles tightly coiled around him squeezing the life out of him.

In an instant, he lost himself within her filling her with his seed.

"Oh, God that was amazing." He growled as the aftermath of his climax swept through him.

Slowly, she released his legs and then slumped down on top of him.

While her head rested on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeats, Drew gently rubbed her back. Then, lifting up one of her dreads, he rubbed it between his fingers, and then he asked.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Yes." She said with a few clicks. It was_ indeed amazing and satisfying_, she thought with a smile. If it were up to her, she would do this in every second of the mating season. She had heard about intercourse from other females, but to experience it was entirely different. The flesh on flesh contact and the musty but exotic odors surrounding their lovemaking was like true heaven. She craved for more.

Lifting her head, she gazed into his eyes and said.

"Can we do this again?"

"In a few minutes, yes." Drew replied. Then he added. "But this time, I want to show you how I like to do this."

"Deal." She said, and then wrapping her mandibles around his face, she teasingly licked his lower lip.

Dawn was nearly upon them when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Feeling exhausted, Drew pulled up the covers, covering the sleeping Naik'in. Then, closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

Outside, near the outpost in the forest, a tall shadow slowly made its way toward the human-made building. This was the first time he had set foot on this planet in the hopes of finding her and the tracks led to this place. He had no idea how many humans were inside, therefore he stalled and decided to explore the area more carefully before he reports back to the ship.

Once he finds her, Kron will reward him.

This thought made him smile behind the mask.

Quickly, and silently, he made his way around the edge of the forest avoiding any cameras to alert anyone of his presence. After all, he was alone and on foreign land. He didn't want to take the chance to get killed before he collected his reward. However, he wasn't counting on the hidden traps within the woods.

* * *

Beep...beep. Beep.

The red flashing light rapidly blinked on the console when Drew walked into the control room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Not again." He murmured as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

When he saw what was inside he immediately woke up.

Rubbing his eyes, he leaned into the screen and zoomed in on the Predator lying on his stomach. At first, he thought it was another female, but as he looked closer, he was able to tell it was a male Yautja. _Is he_ _unconscious or dead? _He thought as he quickly checked the other traps. When he didn't see anything unusual, he rushed out of the room and headed toward the bedroom.

"Wake up Naik'in." He yelled. "We have a visitor."

Within minutes he was back with her in the control room.

Staring at the camera, a cold uneasy feeling started to develop in her stomach.

She was sure it was one of Kron's dogs.

They were on her tail and now she had no choice but to flee again. But when her attention turned to Drew, her heart sank thinking about leaving him. Now it was not only her safety in jeopardy but his safety as well and she wouldn't allow him to get killed because of her.

_But can he leave his post?_

_And if he were able to, would he want to go with her?_

These and many other thoughts rushed through her troubled mind. The building they were staying in was equipped with weapons but not enough to fight off a possible Yautja attack. They were as good as dead sitting around here.

"Drew." She started to say. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He inquired.

"I have a story to tell you, but first, we need to make sure he is not going to make it out alive from there." Saying that she pointed toward the screen. "I hope he hasn't reported back to Kron yet."

"Kron? Who is Kron?" Drew asked puzzled.

As she walked toward the door, she said.

"I will tell you everything on the way to the trap."

By the time they got there, Drew learned more about her than he had learned in the past few weeks. Naik'in's father was a respected clan leader betrayed and killed by his second in command, Kron. After her father's death, Kron wanted to take her as a trophy wife, hoping to put many pups in her belly. With her bloodline, Kron and his children would have been elevated into high society, ensuring his status indefinitely. Knowing his plans, Naik'in fled Yautja Prime and ended up here on this planet. But now, they found her and she had no choice but to flee again.

Standing above the trap, and as he cocked his rifle, Drew said with determination.

"No matter what happens from now on, I will stay by your side and if I have to I will kill every son-of-a-bitch who tries to take you from me. This, I can promise you."

Naik'in felt speechless.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but his words gave her courage that she needed the most. She knew this was something she couldn't fight alone, but with him by her side, they might have a chance to survive.

Nodding her head, she then looked at the trap door signaling him to go ahead.

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this short story :D Feel free to leave a review.**

**Also, look up my new story, Dangerous game. You'll see why ;) ;)**

**Find me on Deviantart for some illustration. **

**If you like my stories, find me on Amazon and get a copy of my original sci-fi/fantasy books, Chora and Marked. **

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
